


Like Clockwork

by Startedwith1Whisper



Category: A Clockwork Orange - All Media Types
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Gen, Poetry, Social Commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startedwith1Whisper/pseuds/Startedwith1Whisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem summarizing the plot of A Clockwork Orange and emphasizing the message behind it, which has only become more important over time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Clockwork

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to AB, for doing so much to preserve the power of choice; and to SK and MM, for bringing the tale to vivid life.

Speaking the nad, doing ultrav;  
the bluest eye with a spider beneath.  
Tiny knife, rakish bowler hat-  
how could you be brought down by a bunch of cats?

They clip you up and strap you down;  
you lose the violence, but also your sounds.  
You have no music; you have no choice-  
what's the point of even using your voice?

Everyone hates you, and with no clue why,  
you think your only escape is to die.  
The fall doesn't kill you; and when you come back,  
you find that your mind has reverted to black.

New clothes, new droogs, but it doesn't feel the same.  
You find that the torture is numbing your brain.  
You dream of the future instead of the kill;  
but you don't mind at all, because it's your free will.

We are all little Alex DeLarges,  
and the story still applies today.  
Good or evil-the choice is ours.  
What's it gonna be then, eh?


End file.
